


My Shining Light

by InLoveWithHosie01



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Minji and Yoohyeon are married, Pie and Cherry, Wholesome, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHosie01/pseuds/InLoveWithHosie01
Summary: JiYoo being wholesome
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	My Shining Light

**Author's Note:**

> You can request one-shots below or on my Twitter either through dms and/ or Curious Cat.
> 
> My Twitter:
> 
> @madenayeonsmile.

“Minji?” Yoohyeon called for her wife softly as she stared up at the ceiling of their shared bed, her arm was wrapped firmly around the older woman’s waist, their bodies pressed together after a long day of studying. Yoohyeon’s face was buried into her neck, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo and bodywash. It was so intoxicating it seemed to put her in a trance. 

Yoohyeon pushed herself up onto her elbow so she could look down at her properly, gazing lovely that how the older girl seemed to look even more breathtaking when she was sleepy, her red hair sprawled underneath her as she rolled towards the taller girl, hugging her closely. 

“Hm?” Minji’s voice came out hoarsely, a clear sign that the girl was on the brink of falling asleep and would most likely agree to whatever the younger suggested. 

“I was thinking about the other day, you know when you suggested we should adopt?” Yooheyeon’s voice was soft as she gently pushed massaged her lover’s head, a satisfied smile on her lips as she seemed to hum in delight at the simple action of the younger woman. “I think we should do it.” 

Minji pushed herself onto her elbow, suddenly wide awake, the familiar brilliant smile that Yoohyeon fell in love with. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes..I think it’s the right time..” Yoohyeon rested her forehead on Minji’s, the older girl gazing lovingly at her as she spoke. “It’ll be a good idea for Pie to have a friend so she isn’t alone when we’re at work.” 

“And I can name them?” Minji pleaded, her eyes big as she looked up at her. 

Yoohyeon grinned as she nodded. “Of course you can, love.” She pulled her into a hug before their lips connecting softly. Both smiling into the kiss that they shared. Their hearts still raced whenever they shared small yet intimate moments like this, just being lost in each other without any interruptions, within the four walls of their bedroom in their own home.

“I love you.” Minji whispered against Yoohyeon’s lips, her voice quiet as if entrusting her with a secret that only she could know. 

“I love you too.” 

__

“Have you decided on which one you’ll adopt?” Siyeon asked them as she sat on the floor as she watched Minji play with some of their options, noticing how she was drawn to the white ball that seemed to be as equally as drawn to her. 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to choose!” Minji looked up, her eyes wide and excited as if she was a child in a candy shop. “They’re all so precious and adorable.” 

“They all seem to like you.” Siyeon hummed when she watched how the familiar white fluffy dog seemed to push her way through the crowd of dogs and plant herself firmly on her lap. “It seems like Cherry likes you though.” 

“Her name is Cherry?” Minji awed over the dog that sat on her lap, softly petting her and smiling when the puppy licked her hand in response, her heart melting as she watched closely. 

Yoohyeon looked at her wife adoringly, noticing how her glasses had slipped to the edge of her nose as she cuddled the pup on her lap. “She’s the one, isn’t she?” 

“Come feel her!” Minji exclaimed excitedly before she guided Yoohyeon’s hand with her own, placing it on the puppy’s fur so they could pet her together. “She’s so soft and fluffy.” 

Cherry immediately licked the other girl’s hands in greeting, warming up as she patted her gently, and hopped onto her lap, sniffing her clothes with intensity, before releasing an excited bark.

“She must smell Pie on you.” Siyeon hummed when she filled up the food and water bowls, before bending down to scoop up one of the shibas that was attempting to jump up on her, giving it light scratches behind its ear before setting it back down so it could play with the others. 

Minji looked up. “Can we adopt Cherry?” 

“Of course we can, babe.” Yoohyeon pressed a soft kiss on her wife’s lips before turning to their friend, “When can we sign the adoption papers?” 

“Now, if you’d like.” Siyeon beamed when the little dog released an excited bark, leaning on her front paws as her tail wags excitedly. “I don’t think the little one will be able to wait for a few hours, never mind another day or two.” 

Cherry barked again as she jumped up onto Siyeon’s leg, dancing between her legs as she followed. 

__

“And you are, once again, dog moms.” Siyeon beamed at the couple excitedly when they finished finalising the adoption of their new pup. She looked to her left where Cherry sat patiently beside her, sniffing her surroundings before looking back up when Siyeon picked her up to pass her to an excited Minji. 

“Come to mommy.” Minji greeted the pup with a hug. “She’s so cute!” 

Yoohyeon laughed as she pressed a kiss onto Minji’s head before placing an arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the exit and waving bye to their friend. “See you on game night, Singie!” 

“See you!” 

__ 

Once they arrived home, they sat on the ground in the living room, Cherry placed in Minji’s lap and Pie placed in Yoohyeon’s lap. They were apprehensive with the two dogs, unsure how they would react when they were close, but that went out the window when Pie was the first one to make contact, earning a soft lick from Cherry that made the two women’s hearts melt in response. 

“So cute!” They cooed simultaneously as they watched the playfully chase each other before sitting on the couch, wrapping themselves together as they listened to the sound of paws pitter-pattering against the hard-wood floors. 

“I love you.” Minji whispered sleepily against the younger one’s chest as she slipped her fingers through hers. “My shining light.” 

“And I love you.” Yoohyeon rested her head on top of her wife’s, her voice matching the softness in her voice. “You don’t know how much I do, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you.” 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you either.” Minji met her eyes that held nothing but utter love and adoration for her. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life, my beautiful puppy.” 

“I’ve been thinking,” Minji spoke after a moment of comfortable silence between them, her voice shook with uncertainty as she spoke, and earned a concerned look from the taller woman who sat up, her attention all on her. A frown on her face.

“Babe?” Yoohyeon cupped her face gently, tilting her face to make her and meet her eyes. “You can tell me what’s on that beautiful mind of yours, you know?” 

“I just...I don’t know how to say this..”

Yoohyeon pulled Minji onto her lap so they could be face to face, her hands resting on her thighs, worry clear in her eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“I want to have a baby.” Minji let out a shaky breath as she whispered, her eyes focused on the wall.

“You what-“ Yoohyeon blinked.

“I-never mind, it’s dumb.” Minji sighed, tears in her eyes as she tried to move away and stand but was stopped with two firm hands on her wrists to hold her in place, forcing her to turn back towards her lover.

“Say it.” Yoohyeon’s voice came out as a husky whisper, her eyes wet. “Say it louder, Minji.” She tilted her chin towards her, not giving her a chance to look away.

“I-“ She swallowed nervously, holding her gaze. “I want to have a baby. With you…” 

Yoohyeon connected their lips in what could only be described as a kiss of pure love and adoration and, by the end of it, they were both breathless. Their foreheads resting together, both having tears in their eyes. 

“I would love to raise a child with you, Mrs Kim.” Yoohyeon grinned as she wiped under Minji’s eyes to clear her tears. 

“We’re going to have a kid!” Minji let out a laugh that almost sounded like a sob, her entire being shook with happiness. “I fucking love you, Yooh.” 

“I love you too!” 


End file.
